bioshockfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Carlsburg
'' "Holy smoke! Hehe, I heard this stuff was good but I never imagined. HA HA, this is like ...undescribable. I better keep my little stash o' ADAM hidden from the boss, or Ol' Frankie'll have my head for sure. B-But, just one more time before I...uhhhh, now thats the stuff"'' ''-''Felix Carlsburg, "Stash O' ADAM'" Felix Carlsburg was a hired hand in Elijah Shayd's business, Shayd Scientifics, he was known as a "Crate Carrier" because he did all the heavy lifting. But his pay was quite lower than that of the scientists, as mentioned in the audio file "No Money, No Honey" as him saying, "The pay's so low, I can't afford a pot to spit in". It was later noted that Felix and multiple other low-paid workers started to smuggle in computer parts for the factories, which ultimately lead to the closing of Shayd Scientifics by Security Chief Sullivan and the Duckies. 'History' After the closing of Shayd Scientifics, a closing in which he and bunch of nameless workers helped with, He was forced into Pauper's Drop and now needed to go look for work in low places, he would often go to Eve's Garden in Fort Frolic and met up with Jasmine Jolene and other strippers as he drank. He met up with one named Heather Winstonchurch, who seemed to show a great amount of love towards the poor worker. Felix, out of drunken logic soon after meeting her, decided that he would begin splicing so he could be her, "Dream Man". In Mid-Summer of 1959, he had sex with the young Heather Winstonchurch, and left Eve's Garden with a smile, but soon saw a policeman harrassing one of his former-work buddies. He quickly grabbed a wrench and accidently killed the policeman instead of knocking him out. Him, and his buddy tried to hide the body but were soon seen by Dr. Lloyd Stevenson who became their next victim. Heather Winstonchurch, who had seen the whole thing from the windows of Eve's Garden, called the police and Felix Carlsburg was arrested on two accounts of murder. 'Life in Persephone & The New Year Eve Riots' "I loved that bitch, and she turns me into the duckies. When I get out, she is SO DEAD!" ''-''Felix Carlsburg, "Killing the Bitch" Felix was sentenced to life down in Persephone Penal Colony, but while he was down there he made many connections and continued his splicing addiction. He soon began to look malformed and monsterous due to the overdosing of ADAM. His mind began to fade away and he believed that he could surpass god if he could his hands on some plasmids. During the New Year Eve Riots, Felix managed to cause a prison riot where was able to escape and reach a Gatherer's Garden machine. He smashed the controls and injected himself with Insect Swarm 3, like he promised in the audio diary, "Killing the Bitch" he broke in Eve's Garden, shortly after Ryan killed Jasmine Jolene, and killed Heather Winstonchurch with Insect Swarm. Completing his task on killing the woman who betrayed him, he returned to the Vulcan District, the Industrial District of the City, where he hid his massive amounts of ADAM mentioned in "Stash o' ADAM" and became permanantly spliced. 'Battling Felix﻿' When entering the Vulcan District, you can hear Felix as he jumps from roof to roof, taunting you. He cannot be hit while on the rooftops, but he leads you to a bar for the workers called "Riveter's Rest", a massive bar where you must fight him. He is very dangerous, he does not use a gun of any kind, but he uses Insect Swarm. The bar has multiple cans of Insect-o-kill on the shelves. Using telekinesis, you can throw the cans at him temporarialy causing him to cough on the gas and kill any insects on the outside. But it will NOT affect his life gauge, after killing Carlsburg you must search him to find the Backdoor Key to Riveter's Rest and you recieve his last audio diary, "God must be waiting..." meaning he was a very religious man before coming to Rapture. 'Appearance' Felix continues to wear the old Persephone Jail suit, torn up by the Civil War and downfall of Rapture. His hair is well combed, so it may mean he is a little obsessive compulsive and he still sports his mustache. He wears broken shackle bracelets on his feet and the same shoes from Persephone. His arms are almost completely covered in an Insect Hive-like state due to his severe overdosing of the Plasmid and ADAM. 'Quotes' 'When Frozen:' "Damn S-S-Sonny, Your cold!" '' ''"Cold as a witch's tit!"' 'When on Fire:' "Jesus, Save me please!" '' ''"Spicy, TOO SPICY!" '' ''"Water, Where's the fucking water!" 'Idle:' "Sooooo boring," '' ''"Jesus, why do you hate me. WHY DO YOU HATE ME!" '' ''"Fuck this one-horse town!" '' ''"Ryan's never gonna get this place back, hehe" '' ''"I'm not a monster, *sobbing* I'm not a monster" 'Spots Player:' "W-WHO ARE YOU!" '' ''"F-Frankie, IS THAT YOU FRANKIE!" "Your not sending me back to jail, No your not!" 'Attacking Player:' "Tell Fontaine to Go to Hell!" '' ''"It's my ADAM, ALL MINE!" '' ''"Why won't you just die, PLEASE DIE!" '' ''"Jesus loves me, HE LOVES ME! NOT YOU, ME!" *Sobbing* '' ''"You made me do this! You made me! REMEMBER THIS!" '' ''"Tell Ryan, this is MY TURF NOW!" 'Eve Injection:' "Now I'm back!" '' ''"Miss me pretty boy!" "Thats the good stuff" 'If He kills the player:' "You wouldn't have survived a day in Persephone, boy" '' ''"Oh no, it's Heather all over again!" *Insane laughter* 'Killed by Player:' "T-Theres no light, I can't see a light!" 'Trivia' '- '''Felix Carlsburg is based off the author's uncle - The picture was really Louis McGraff, from Fall of Rapture - The name Felix was taken from the cartoon character, "''Felix the Cat" ''- ''He uses Insect Swarm 3, but the damage is equal to Insect Swarm 1. Category:Characters